


Stuck in a Storm with you

by pandora_rose_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Almost Kiss, Blackthorns are Wixen, Camping, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Next Generation, Not Canon Compliant, Not yet 17, Slytherin Albus, Slytherin Ty, Ty has feelings that confuse him, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: Tiberius and Albus are on a camping trip. Neither of them thought to check the weather, they get caught in a thunderstorm.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn & Albus Severus Potter, Tiberius Blackthorn/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 2
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020





	Stuck in a Storm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Cast The Dice 2020** to fulfil my _Small Straight_ Score.

Tiberius Blackthorn wasn’t made to deal with the cold, so how he had ended up in a tent in the middle of New Forest. Albus Severus Potter, that was how, and why he had. That boy had powers of persuasion that Ty had never seen before, plus Ty would follow him to the end of the world if he was given half a chance. 

:: :: ::

They were in the tent, heavy rain was battering the outside, Ty was shivering despite being layered up and wrapped in his sleeping bag and multiple blankets. 

“Remind me never to let you talk me into this again,” he said to Al, his teeth chattering uncontrollably. 

“You’ve enjoyed it though right?” Al asked, his worry clouding his normally cheerful tone 

“Up until this storm rolled through yes,” he said, trying to smile at the other boy, “why didn’t either of us think to check the weather forecast?” Ty moaned, more at himself than at Al. 

“Because we are used to being in places where we don’t have to worry.” Al said, a shrug of his shoulders, “I can keep you warm if you want?” He said, a raised eyebrow accompanying the thought that went through his head. 

“How are you going to do that,” Ty grumbled, still shivering and hugging his knees to his chest. “We are both a few months shy of being of age so we can’t magic our way out of this. I doubt we will get any signal on our phones until the bulk of the storm passes so we are stuck here.” 

“We could cuddle, see if that keeps us warm?” Al suggested, staring straight at Ty, no joke on his face. He was deadly serious, he had read somewhere that it was a way to keep warm. 

Ty wasn’t sure what to make of Al’s words, was the boy reading his mind. On more than one occasion Ty had wondered what it would be like to hug, or cuddle, Al; even more so lately. He wasn’t sure if he wanted him to know about it. He wasn’t sure what it even meant, not really, he could ask Livia if he felt like it - but she was off with Kit more than anything nowadays, they hadn’t been as close since they were sorted into different houses. He knew that he needed to talk to someone, to work it all out - he just didn’t know who. He knew that cuddling did in fact help keep you warm, it was sharing body heat that did it. He moved his head, nodding it ever so slightly. IN affirmation of Al’s words, “we could at least  _ try _ I guess.”

Al scooted over, closing the small gap that was between them, he quickly pulled Ty’s blankets around both of them as he wrapped his arms around him. Ty felt slightly better almost instantaneously, not warmer yet, just better. 

The boys laid down, huddled together, waiting for the rain to pass, at some point they both drifted off to sleep. 

:: :: ::

Ty woke up to silence, Al’s arms were still tightly wrapped around him. The rain had stopped the storm had passed over them. He could feel the sun coming through the canvas of the tent. He rolled over and shook his friend awake, not risking an attempt to move out of his arms, he still felt safe, and comfortable, with them around him. A feeling he hoped would never disappear. 

“Al,” he whispered, “Al, you can wake up now. The storm is over, we can go home.”

Al slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the change in light. He smiled at Ty. “Really?” He murmured, still half asleep. “I knew it wouldn’t last long,” he smiled. 

Out of nowhere, he leaned forward, closing the gap between their faces, not knowing what was happening Ty moved back, breaking Al’s hold on him. He sat up. Scared. He didn’t notice the hurt that flashed across Al’s face at his movement. 

“Yes, maybe we should go home,” Al said, as he sat up and pushed the blankets off himself scooting further away from Ty in the process. 

:: :: ::

They packed their things up and the tent, in near silence, Ty tried talking to Al a few times, but when he got nothing more than one-syllable answers he gave up. Confused as to what was wrong. Al phoned Ginny telling her that they were ready to go home. His mum came to get them and apparated the pair of them back to Godric’s Hollow. 

As soon as they got into the Potters Al ran off upstairs, Ginny gave her youngest son a funny look before turning to Tiberius, “did you have fun?” She asked, moving her way into the front room and picking up a pot off the mantlepiece. 

“Yes I did, thank you, Mrs Potter.” He said, smiling. He wouldn’t mention the storm, or the huddling together, or the awkwardness this morning. Not until they had been given a chance to talk about it. Though Al didn’t seem to want to talk. 

“That’s good to hear,” she smiled fondly at him. “Are you okay to use the Floo to get home?” She asked, holding out the pot she had picked up, the lid was now off. 

“Of course, thank you for letting me. I am sure I shall see you soon.” He took a pinch of the sand-like powder from the pot, stepping into the fireplace he threw it to his feet and spoke his home address and with a whoosh of green flames he was off home. 


End file.
